Bakugan Tales Book Three: Revolutions (Information)
Bakugan Tales Book Three: Revolutions 'is the third part of a Fan-Fiction/Role-Play series called Bakugan Tales. It is preceeded by The Order of Shadows. It was created by ''Masquerade on a forum called '''BakuganBuzz as a continuation of the story made by Ricky78. ''It was produced by '''BakuganBuzz' members Seiki, Masquerade, and Ricky78. Plot: Production: Revolutions, the third book of Bakugan Tales, was started by Masquerade on the forum BakuganBuzz. It was originally made as a Role-Play and has yet to be compiled into a single fan-fiction, remaing as a collection of posts. Revolutions was started on December 14, 2011. After some talk between ''Masquerade and Seiki, Masquerade made an abrupt sudden ending to book 2 and started book 3. This led Seiki and especially Ricky78 unhappy as it didn't truly end the book. It was decided that book 2 would be continued to build up to book 3. As such, the first chapter of book 3 and the last chapter of book 1 were made simultaneosuly. When book 2 was finally completed, Seiki and Ricky78 went back to complete book 1, making it so that most of the first half of book 3 was made at the same time as another book. There was talk by Helixguy of having his character from the second book return every so often, but this never came to pass. Masquerade originally planned for the book to focus on rebellions within the antagonistic group, the Order of Shadows, and having the heroes of the story fighting alongisde them to defeat the Order. However, with Seiki brining about Masquerade's return and making him the central villain of the story, the original plot was scrapped to push focus towards fighting Masquerade. As of Janurary 18th, ''Revolutions has been completed. Characters: *Valentin (controlled by Ricky78 [Valentin98] during the RP.) *Seiki (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Hoshi (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Aaron (controlled by Masquerade during the RP.) *Kamron (controlled by Masquerade during the RP.) *Karli (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Kurai (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Yasai (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Teion (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Alice (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Masquerade (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Wiseman (controlled by various users during the RP.) *Lync (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Volt (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Mylene (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Shadow (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Hydron (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Rinsler (controlled by Ricky78 [Valentin98] during the RP.) *Pyryi (controlled by Ricky78 [Valentin98] during the RP.) Bakugan: Guardians: *Ventus Thor (Owned by Teion.) *Ventus Primo Vulcan (Owned by Aaron.) *Pyrus Spiderman (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Apollonir (Owned by Kamron.) *Pyrus Skytruss (Owned by Pyryi.) *Subterra Wolverine (Owned by Yasai.) *Haos Iron Man (Owned by Karli.) *Darkus Dio Sivac (Owned by Alice.) *Darkus Doom Leonidas > Uranium Leonidas (Owned by Valentin.) *Darkus Grey Hulk (Owned by Kurai.) *Darkus Stronk (Owned by Rinsler.) *Aquos Captain America (Owned by Seiki.) Support: *Ventus Flare Dragaon (Owned by Teion.) *Ventus Aranaut (Owned by Teion.) *Ventus Lumino Dragonoid (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus Lumagrowl (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus Altair (Owned by Lync.) *Ventus Wired (Owned by Lync.) *Ventus Aluze (Owned by Lync.) *Ventus Goop (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus Mummy (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus NRG (Owned Aaron.) *Pyrus Freezer (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Kilan Leones (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Red Hulk (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Freezer (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Red Hulk (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Captain America (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Swampfire (Owned by Valentin.) *Pyrus Exceedra (Owned by Kamron.) *Pyrus Atmos (Owned by Aaron.) *Pyrus Ultimate Big Chill (Owned by Kamron.) *Pyrus Heatblast (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Swampfire (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Ultimate Swampfire (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Ultimate Big Chill (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus NRG (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Stinkfly (Owned by Kamron.) *Subterra Van Falco (Owned by Yasai.) *Subterra Seige (Owned by Yasai.) *Subterra Dryoid (Owned by Hydron.) *Haos Blan Shoult (Owned by Karli.) *Haos Rubanoid (Owned by Karli.) *Haos Brontes (Owned by Volt.) *Darkus Gran Panzer (Owned by Kurai.) *Darkus Ingram (Owned by Kurai.) *Darkus Gigan Towles (Owned by Alice.) *Darkus Killer Volca (Owned by Alice) *Darkus Red Skull (Owned by Alice.) *Darkus Nova Hydranoid (Owned by Aaron.) *Darkus Fencer (Owned by Aaron.) *Darkus Trick Snapzoid (Owned by Valentin.) *Darkus Dextra Buganoid (Owned by Valentin.) *Darkus Hades (Owned by Shadow.) *Darkus MAC Spyder (Owned by Shadow.) *Darkus Upgrade (Owned by Aaron.) *Darkus Lodestar (Owned by Aaron.) *Darkus Wildmutt (Owned by Aaron.) *Darkus Water Hazard (Owned by Aaron.) *Darkus ChamAlien (Owned by Rinsler then Valentin.) *Aquos Stealth Iron Man (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Wolverine (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Elico (Owned by Mylene.) *Aquos Macubass (Owned by Mylene.) *Aquos Abis Omega (Owned by Kamron.) *Aquos Clayf (Owned by Kamron.) *Aquos Ultimate Cannonbolt (Owned by Kamron.) *Aquos Rip Jaws (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Goop (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Water Hazard (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Big Chill (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Ampfibian (Owned by Kamron.) *Aquos Water Hazard (Owned by Kamron.) *Aquos XLR8 (Owned by Kamron.) *Aquos Limulus (Owned by Kamron.) Other: These were all temporarily owned by an unnamed scientist of the Order of Shadows, taken by Hoshi, and have since been sent to the Doom Dimension. *Ventus XLR8 *Ventus Stinkfly *Ventus Echo-Echo *Ventus Ultimate Echo-Echo *Ventus Jetray *Ventus Nanomech *Ventus Terraspin *Ventus Fasttrack Category:Bakugan Fan Fiction Category:User:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Tales